


Linen Service

by Lunasong365



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Slash, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: Crowley's getting a bit tired of always doing the clean-up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One with the Whipped Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639503) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



> A gift for a dear friend who never ceases to inspire me.

_This is ridiculous_ , groused Crowley to himself as he opened the linen closet _. It’s the third time this week I’ve had to change the sheets._ * He pulled out yet another set and turned toward the bed.

Aziraphale was lying on his stomach, laviciously licking the last of the whipped cream from his fingers. Sucking a stray dollop from beneath his thumbnail, he glanced at the demon through upturned eyes and slowly withdrew the digit from between his lips.

“Why, Crowley! Is something the matter?”

Seeing his angel sprawled indolently across the disheveled bedclothes, his heavenly rump gently mounded like two perfect pomegranates, made Crowley’s mouth suddenly go dry. All the depictions of angels _ever_ , from van Eyck and Rembrandt through the crassest Christmas cherub from the back rack at Card Factory, couldn’t compare to the rapturous vision before him.

The clean sheets dropped to the floor.

“You know, dear, you’ve got a little bit of whipped cream right there. Let me take care of that for you.”

Crowley looked down.

Then he waved his hand. Advancing toward the bed, he vigourously shook the silver cylinder that had suddenly appeared in his grasp.

_Krrrrr._

“You know,” said Crowley, “as much time as you’ve been spending here lately, it’s about time you offered to do some of the cleaning.”

* * *

*It was Tuesday


End file.
